Love Sucks
by TemperTantrum
Summary: This is actually a crossover between Young Justice and Teen Titans but I didn't feel like labeling it a cross-over. Anyway the title pretty much explains everything; love sucks, especially if you're Kid Flash, Artemis, or Jinx. Rated T for swear words.


**Disclaimer:** Do I really need this? Well I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. Happy?

Love Sucks

_Simple recon they said, it'll be easy they said. But **no**, it can't_ ever_ be easy of_ _**course** not, then it would be too boring. _Zatanna thought angrily as she knocked out two goons with her magic, but there was still about twenty more guys in her area alone. After silently cursing every god she knew of, Zatanna started to chant more spells and incantations.

_How did the League not know that Sportsmaster, Cheshire, and Huntress would be here? _Aqualad's usually calm voice sounded slightly angry in the team's heads. This mission was not going well, there was no way that they would get the information they were supposed to be retrieving, zero chance. And of course Kaldur was blaming himself for things that were outside of his control.

_Isn't Huntress supposed to be retired? _Rocket asked, sounding more than slightly confused as she shielded herself from a spear being thrown at her.

_This is **so** not asterous! _Of course Robin was the one who made this comment. He was the only one to have cleared his perimeter and was now onto the Boss Level, as he liked to call it. The Boy Wonder was dodging everyone of Sportsmaster's attacks, but he was getting tired and he need to end this _now_.

_Guys shut up! Where's Artemis? _A worried speedster asked as he took out five guys at once with his crazy speed.

_I thought she was with you. _Superboy grunted as he and Miss Martian tag teamed about fifty guys.

_No she isn't. She was but she split a while back. _Wally was starting to get frantic and as he defeated the last few guys in his assigned area he sped off to try and track down the blonde archer.

Fortunately he didn't need to look far before he found Artemis, or at least he saw the crazy amount of blonde hair but it wasn't attached to _his_ Artemis. The person looked half-crazed and wasn't wearing Artemis's regular super get-up of a green crop top, green pants, and a green mask. Instead she was wearing a black tank top and orange shorts which had black tiger like stripes going across them. Her bow and arrow were also gone, replacing them was a black gun.

"Artemis? What are you _doing_?" Wally called out to the not quite Artemis person, who turned around sharply a the call of her name. If it weren't nearly one in the morning and therefore pitch black perhaps Kid Flash would've been able to see the evil glint in the sharpshooter's eye or the way her lips curled into a disturbing smirk. Alas, he did not, and therefore was unprepared for when she charged him and knocked him down with a spinning kick_._ Due to inertia the superhero fell backwards and landed with an '_Omph.'_ The second he tried to get up though the blonde girl was straddling him and her hands were pressed against his throat effectively pinning him to the forest floor.

"I'm living up to the family name Flash Boy. And it's not Artemis anymore, it's Tigress." The newly dubbed supervillain grinned wickedly reminding the young hero of another assassin, one that goes by Cheshire. Her grip on his neck started to tighten slowly and Kid Flash started to feel seriously lighthead from the lack of oxygen.

"Artemis.." That was all he could manage but it seemed to snap her out of her sudden bloodlust. Her grip on his throat loosened considerably but she was still stradling him. After a few moments of just staring at each other in silence Tigress slowly lowered her head to his, and Wally was seriously thinking that this chick- no his _girlfriend_- was one bipolar bitch. When her lips were practically brushing against his was there was a loud '_Ahem_' and there was Cheshire looking slightly amused. Wally was terrified. Artemis was merely annoyed and pulled out her gun. Scratch that last part about Wally being terrified before when the Cat Assassin showed up, _now_ he was terrified.

"Bye West. I'm not supposed to kill you today; but then again there's always tomorrow." And with that Art- _Tigress_- used the butt of her gun to knock out the speedster, she disentangled him from herself, got up and started to walk away with her sister. As they started to run to the rendevous point Cheshire pretended not to see the single tear that fell from the other assassin's face before it was quickly wiped away.

Robin watched the scene unfold through narrowed eyes; and when Tigress and Cheshire walked away he radioed in Batman. _'Tigress just walked away with Cheshire, the mission has been accomplished.'_

_'Good work. Make sure the team fully believes that Artemis has betrayed them. We cannot afford a slip-up.' _The Dark Knight's gruff voice sounded in the bird's ear.

'_I don't think that'll be a problem.'_ The Boy Wonder replied to his mentor leaping over to the unconscious and slightly bruised speedster. He gathered the older boy into his arms and rushed off to the Bioship and the rest of the team.

When Wally was finally conscious he didn't say anything, _nothing_, for three whole days. He didn't need to though, the team knew that Artemis had betrayed them and that Tigress had been the one to leave Wally completely heartbroken.

-Five Years Later-

"Wally I can't...I can't do this anymore." Jinx's voice sounded hollow, defeated; not at all like the defiant girl Kid Flash loved- _loves._

"What are you talking about? Being a hero?" His green eyes were filled with pain. _She couldn't **just stop**_ _being a hero could she? No way, I mean this is our whole life, she can't just throw that away. Well I guess we'll still be together but it'll be weird not patrolling with her and- _Wally's mind rant as the pink girl in front of him started to talk again.

"No, not that. That's my whole life, I'm not just going to- to throw it away." Jinx waved her hand dismissing the idea like it was a pesky fly. Wally noticed her eyes looked slightly troubled, and wanted, no, _needed _to know _why_.

"Oh then what are you talking about?" He tried to be nonchalant about it, he really did, but Jinx could see through his bullshit. She saw it in his eyes that he was freaking out, that somewhere deep down he knew what she was talking about, he was just denying it.

"I'm talking about us Kid. We're not working out-"

"Okay seriously what the hell? We're living together of course we're going to have some rough patches!"

"Wally, my powers are based on luck, and I know for certain that our luck is running out. And knowing that, I just can't do this anymore!" The sorceress's temper was being tested, and pretty soon she was going to explode. _How the hell can he not get this? _

"Jinx-" Wally started to say and he couldn't help but feel an immense surge of déjà vu. _This can't be happening not again. Jinx was supposed to be the one! I was thinking about marrying her for Christ's sake! She can't just leave, this can't be happening again!_ Wally's inner-turmoil was cut short when a small voice in the back of his head dared to be optimistic and said, _Well at least she isn't leaving you to become a villain. _Kid Flash very nearly punched himself for even thinking that, for thinking of _her_ again.

"No Wally. I'm leaving, I don't know where I'll go but...just don't try to find me okay?" Her voice was getting smaller and she really couldn't take the look on his face for much longer. _He hates me now, or at least what I'm doing to him. But he'll thank me in the future, I just know it._

"Please Jinx we can-" Before he could even finished his sentence Jinx knocked him out with her pink energy. Now that he was knocked out the speedster wouldn't be able to chase her, he would never know where she was going to. And Jinx was perfectly fine with that.

"Bye." The gray girl's voice was little more than a whisper, not trusting herself to speak any louder. _You will not cry. You are stronger than that. Don't you **dare** cry over a stupid boy Jinxie. Now get your bags and_ **_go._** Chanting '_go, go, go_' to herself she moved mechanically grabbed her bag from the bedroom, opened the door and left.

When Wally woke up he could feel the emptiness of the apartment and it was surpressing him. _It's not like this is the first time this happened right? Except the last time hurt a hell of a lot more. But at least last time you didn't have to sell your apartment. _Grumbling in his head to himself Kid Flash pretended like another part of him didn't just die like it did with Artemis. He also decided that it was either raining in his living room or he had one too many leaks because his face started to become inexplicably wet.

-Three Years Later-

On top of a roof in Central City a pink little supergirl was watching a certain ginger and a petite asain girl go into a coffeeshop. They were holding hands and walking far too close together for the rooftop girl's liking. When she saw the couple start to lean in her eyes flashed a dangerous pink color, making a window shatter a couple of stories below her, effectively distracting the two from having a little kiss. _Not under my watch._ The sorceress thought bitterly to herslef crossing her arms in front of her.

"You know watching them be together really won't help you." A gravelly voice said from behind Jinx, making the gray girl jump around. The person behind her looked so different than she did eight years ago. Her long blonde hair was dyed brown and pulled into two braids and her uniform was black and orange, _and so not Artemis_.

"Tigress! What the hell do you want?" Pink energy erupted around Jinx, crackling and lashing out at the ex-hero. The other girl just smirked and raised her hands as if to surrender.

"I don't _want _anything, but you _need_ my advice. Or else you'll probably end up destroying half of the city." The assassin's smirk grew wider as she watched Jinx's face transform from pissed off hero to confused and depressed.

"What, why? And how did you know that I was even here?" Jinx's magic quickly disappeared due to her utter and complete confusion.

"Nightwing told me to keep an eye on you. And I'm helping you because I watched you with Wally like you're watching him with this new girl." Artemis raised an eyebrow as if daring the other girl to deny the fact that she wasn't just stalking Wally.

"Now you're just confusting me. Why would Nightwing tell you to keep an eye on me?" Jinx had probably never been this confused in her entire life, _isn't she a bad guy?_

"Because he's a smart kid." The sharpshooter rolled her eyes at the pink girl, "Now stop asking me stupid questions and let me help you."

"Fine, oh Wise One, what's your advice?" Jinx crossed her arms defiantly across her chest and started to tap her foot impatiently.

"Get the fuck down from this roof and get over it." The gray girl probably would've laughed if she were talking to somebody else; but she couldn't laugh at Tigress, not outright anyway, she'd probably get killed. So, she made do with a sarcastic comment and said, "Gee sounds_ so easy_ coming from a heartless assassin." For a heartbeat Tigress's eyes shone with an indescribable emotion, and so much intensity that Jinx immediately regretted her words. Another second passed and the gray girl was still staring into the assassin's emotional eyes before they became totally blank.

"Why did you let him go?" Tigress asked her quietly, after a few moments of tense silence between the two.

"We fought so damn much, I couldn't take it. It was like our whole relationship was ripping at the seams, and it was unfixable. We couldn't make each other happy anymore, it sucked. I broke up with him. End of story." Her arms tightened themselves around her and she looked down. _You are so not going to cry. If you cry you will have to beat the course record at the Titan's Tower, which was set by Kid Fucking Flash! Oh shit, no don't cry, don't cry. _She didn't cry, not this time at least; but Artemis's next words made her want to kill herself.

"You guys lived together that was bound to happen. It didn't mean you weren't happy. I was able to make him happy at one point, you should've made him ecstatic." Tigress said calmly, pensive even, thinking back on better times.

"_Jesus_ thanks for making me regret _that_ decision even more." Her voice was vicious and she looked like she wanted to destroy the town all over again. But before she could do that what Artemis had just said sunk in, what Artemis had _really_ said to her; and she had to ask, "You and Wally were a couple?"

"Yeah. Well, we had a complicated relationship but we did love each other. I still _do_ love him and it _kills_ me to see him with other girls knowing that they're going to hurt him, but I was the one who hurt him the most." Tigress's eyes looked moist for a second before they suddenly cleared of any emotion again. Jinx decided that it must've been a trick of the light.

"If you love him so much why did you go all assassin-girl?" The gray girl didn't ask it in a mean way, she was merely curious; but that didn't mean the assassin did not flinch at those words.

"It was Batman's idea. He needed someone on the inside, someone the Shadows already trusted. I fit the bill." The assassin shrugged, like it was nothing, if nothing is the equivalent of losing your first love.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was a few seconds of awkward silence between the two after this new revelation. Jinx really didn't know what to do with this information, it kind of felt like her brain was being completely and totally fried. So to distract herself she looked down at the coffee shop Wally was in and her eyes immediately softened at what she saw.

"I think Wally is okay though. Even after all the hell that we've put him through I think he's okay." Kid Flash at this moment was wiping off a bit of cream that his girlfriend had gotten on her upper lip. The sorceress couldn't help but feel slightly bittersweet about the whole thing playing out in front of her.

"He was bound to meet a sane girl eventually." Artemis turned and looked down at the small asain girl smiling radiantly at her speedster. Then she looked at Wally, and what she saw nearly made her cry and want to kill Batman. Wally had on a smile Artemis had only seen when he was looking at her, before she left him, his eyes glittering like he had just won the lottery, completely dazzling. The last time she had seen the idiot look so happy was three years ago, before Jinx had broken up with him, when they were still happy.

Wallace Rudolph West was in love for the third time in his life (maybe fourth if you counted the sandwiches) and the archer and the sorceress could tell that this time would be permanent. And they also knew that if this girl broke his heart, Wally wouldn't be able to take the pain anymore.

"Yeah." Jinx just nodded her head and closed her eyes and silently _wished_ that she could have been that girl for him.

Artemis looked at her out of the corner of her eye, taking note of her body language, and said, "Perhaps it is time that you moved on." Jinx's eyes snapped open and she glared at the brunette next her, eyes becoming slightly pink.

"Just me? What about you? You broke up with him eight years ago!" She cried out, failing her arms to emphasize her point.

"That wasn't my choice. And who says I haven't moved on? Would you like me to tell you _explicitly_ how flexible Dick can be?" Tigress asked with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

"I'd rather not. Thank you for everything Tigress." Jinx smiled, a real genuine smile that hadn't been on her face for about three years, "In the meantime I think I might take my frustrations out on some bad guy ass, that includes you sweetheart."

"Yeah. Like you can even touch me." And with a wicked smile the ex-super dove from the building and disappeared from Jinx's view.

"Bitch." Was the last word Jinx said before she jumped from the building too and started to chase after the assassin.

_A/N: So first crossover fan-fiction and I'm pretty proud of myself. I'm sorry I made Jinx sappy in this but I felt one of them needed to be sappy so I made it her. SORRY!_

_Anyways, I got inspiration for this from one of my friends' love life, it's seriously better than any soap opera I've ever seen. _

_I'm thinking of writing an epilogue for this with like just Wally and his fluff...so tell me what you think and review please!_

_xoxo_

_-TT_

_P.S Did anyone else go fucking ape-shit when they saw the premiere of the new season of Young Justice? Like holy shit where is Artermis and Wally? I need my Spitfire fix, Greg Weissman! Where the hell are the Roys? And why am I seeing pictures of Kaldur in a Black Manta uniform? I seriously need answers!_


End file.
